Edward's Ultimate Angst
by Inanely-Sane
Summary: I felt like crap and knew misery liked company so I invited Edward... EdxRose and no I do like EdxWinry, but she's too important to die right? double song fic... angst... don't kill me! I love Edward as much as you guys! ONESHOT.


**Sorry people that like Edward a lot… I can't help but when I feel like crap… Making an angst story! This is my first attempt at Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction! Also my first posted attempt of angst! (warning minor death…) I don't own Depeche Mode the song Halo… Or Three Day Grace's It's All Over. -_-***

**DOUBLE SONG FIC! sorry felt like yelling that...**

**Lyrics are in []**

**Song titles are in ()**

**And no, just because I made Edward love Rose doesn't mean I don't support EdxWinry**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_(Depeche Mode- Halo)_

_[You wear guilt_

_Like shackles on your feet]_

Edward strode into the village his Rose was believed to be a resident.

_[Like a halo in reverse]_

He stopped dead when he spotted a lady wearing a black dress. He walked up to her. "Good day ma'am. Do you know Rose? I'm looking for her."

_[I can feel_

_The discomfort in your seat_

_And in your head it's worse]_

"Why young man… There was a fire… None survived." The woman's eyes portrayed deep sadness and mourning.

"What do you mean?"

"She's dead. I'm so sorry…" The woman broke down in tears.

_[There's a pain_

_A famine in your heart_

_An aching to be free]_

Edward backed up a little, shaking his head. "That can't be! You're lying!"

_[Can't you see_

_All love's luxuries_

_Are here for you and me]_

"We're having her funeral now. We haven't buried the victims yet."

_[And when our worlds they fall apart_

_When the walls come tumbling in_

_Though we may deserve it_

_It will be worth it]_

"No!" Edward ran through the road. "This could never happen! Never!"

_[Bring your chains_

_Your lips of tragedy_

_And fall into my arms]_

Her slim figure in a dress, holding a baby. Her long brown hair with pink bangs adjusted around her eyes. Her small face. Wide brown eyes… _'How could I have let this happen?!'_

_[And when our worlds they fall apart_

_When the walls come tumbling in_

_Though we may deserve it_

_It will be worth it]_

"The woman's lying… Rose is just… She moved. Yes she moved and there was some other girl in the fire… Please let that be true…"

Edward walked toward the house she was supposed to be staying at. Rubble lie on the floor. Burnt 2x4's were still standing. Charcoaled cloth resting over the 2x4's. Edward stared blankly at the scene.

_(It's All Over; Three Days Grace)_

_[Your bottles' almost empty  
You know this can't go on  
Because of you my mind is always racing]_

Edward finally broke down at that moment. He sank to his knees and cried.

_  
[The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for_

You  
For you]

He didn't care about the ash getting smothered into his face, or staining his clothes.

_  
[When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over]_

Suddenly a rustling made Edward stop. He looked up to see a mirror reflection of Rose staring back at him with blank eyes.

[I know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain  
Because of you my mind is always racing]

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Rose… I thought you were dead!"

_  
[And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving in  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for  
You  
For you]_

"I am not Rose…" She turned away from Edward.

_  
[When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over]_

"It's you! You're Rose! You look like her! Sound like her!" Edward reached for Rose's hand. "And you feel like her too… You have her eyes…"

[And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over]

"My name is Sorrow!"

[And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why]

"Oh god.. No… no… no…" Edward broke down into a crying fit again. "A homunculi! NOOO!!!"

_  
[When you're on the edge and falling off]_

"An alchemists duty… To destroy what we created…"

_  
[It's all over for (You, for you)]_

"We created the homunculi…"

_  
[And now you're dead inside]_

"Rose, do you know what that means?!"

_  
[Still you wonder why]_

"I have to… To… Destroy you…"

_  
[It's all over]_

"But… I can't…"

**-------------------------------------------------**

**I like Edward and sometimes don't enjoy torturing him so don't get me wrong and go and flame me....**


End file.
